The Tragedy of Riku Kingdom Hearts Hamlet
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Embark on a journey with the Prince Riku gaining vengeance upon his Uncle Ansem. This mimicks the plot of Shakespeare's Hamlet, but as well gives a modern interpretation of the Shakespearian classic without having to understand the dialogue of the era.


Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Hamlet

Act I; Scene I

* * *

On top of the Hallow Bastion ramparts was a Royal Guard on Sentry Duty, pacing throughout the chilling night fully aware of his surroundings. It was a supernatural chill, chills that crept down his spine due to the psycological weakness of feeling alone as well as fatigue kicking in due to his long hours awake. This led to him being paranoid of any slight movment, only accustomed to the frigid winds of midnight. Then he heard foot steps and he braced his halberd for any intruders and demanded, "Halt, who approaches?"

A red-headed, fellow guard approached, "Relax, it is Wakka."

Warm relief flowing throughout his body, melting the shift paranoia he inquired, "What would you be doing here?"

"I come to relieve your shift."

Jovial he replied, "Secure my blessings upon thy rivals of the watch."

As Tidus exits Wakka calls, "If you encounter Terra and Sora, tell them to make haste!"

"I shall!", shouted Tidus only to be passed by the very men Wakka mentioned. One, a tall, broad-shouldered guard escorting a spikey-haired, young man clad in a thick coat to evade the supernatural cold.

Wakka welcomed them, "How would be our friends to this ground?"

Terra complained, "Sora still dismisses our claim as superstitious illusions of the night.

Sora explains, "I refuse to fall prey to illusions of thy mind.

Terra rolled his eyes, "Then allow Wakka to explain our sightings."

"Around one o' clock, toward the North Star, Terra and I-"

Terra interrupts, "Shush! There it goes!"

They all looked toward the sky to see a celestial, floating body of light and fog surrounding a floating man approaching the ramparts. The celestial body floated over the group, as they saw was a man clad for battle. It was somehow familiar and didn't seem like a foreign message from the Heavens...or demons.

Wakka exclaims, "Doesn't it resemble the dead king!"

Sora agreed, "It frights me so...it does."

Terra suggested, "You're educated, ask it something!"

Sora approached the levitating spirit, "My King, why do you come to approach us at such an hour? My Lord Sephiroth, what is it you need at this hour? What is it, speak!"

The body started recoiling, seemingly from Sora's demanding voice. Wakka indicated, "It flees."

Terra aimed his halberd toward the floating body and tossed the projectile only to have the spirit vanish as light slowly crept over the horizon. Wakka proposed,

"The spirit must have retreated from the morning light for spirits such as he are not permitted to wander through the realms of day."

Sora stated, "I wouldn't have believed this if I had not seen it for myself.

Terra boasted, "Doesn't it resemble the king?"

"Yes, in his uniform before defeating Fantasy Kingdom; tis a strange witness. I sense omen for the state of Fantasia."

Wakka changed the subject, "Why is it after the war that the state of Fantasia orders more weapons, produces more cannon without even Sunday's rest?"

Sora answered, "If rumors be true, Cloud, Prince of Fantasy seeks revenge for the death of his dead father, King Zach. He skirts his kingdom in search of consripts being thugs and outlaws in exchange for food since his uncle refuses to provide him with an army, aware of his purposes."

Terra made a suggestion, "Perhaps the Lord Sephiroth haunts due to his initiation of the wars."

Sora stated, "Perhaps, but we must inform our dear friend Riku of this sighting.

The guards nodded in compliance for this promise.

* * *

RnR

This is a Kingdom Hearts adaptation of Hamlet, but I will not quote it word-for-word because I prefer to be more original than merely quoting Shakespeare through desired characters. I will however reflect the same plot and elements as well as a modern attempt at Shakespearian dialogue.


End file.
